The present invention relates to the testing of optical devices.
Optical devices under test (DUT) are generally tested or measured by applying an optical signal and measuring a response on the applied signal. Such measurements, however, are normally subject to noise caused by optical, electrical, and mechanical sources.
In particular, interferometric measurements employing interferometers (such as e.g. Michelson or other interferometers) have been found to be highly susceptible to mechanical disturbances such as vibration or shock even caused by sound.